Finding the Hidden
by unrequriedloveby2
Summary: Its been 6 years since the war and nobody has seen Draco Malfoy since but Hermione has been trying to find him for five and a half years, due to her job. but finding him has become her life. AU clothes for characters are on my home page rating may change
1. Chapter 1

I sat down on this quite lovely day is the middle of September, I had just gotten off work at the ministry to go have lunch and do some research like we had been for quite a while we were looking for Draco Malfoy I loathed that boy back at Hogwarts but I was curious as to what had happened to him. After the war against Voldemort he disappeared into thin air, little did I know that's how he liked it.

"Ginny, I'll be there in 20 minuets most! Golly I would have though you were my mum." I told Ginny on my mobile.

"Ok well don't blame me if your food is cold!"

"Gin…"

"I know I know just get here ok!? Bye!" I hung up my phone and told Mary, my co-worker that I was going to run off to lunch with Ginny but I would be back by 2 at the latest. I walked down stairs to the main lobby and thought about in Fifth year all that went on here. "Later Carter," I told the secretary and went to the fireplace labeled Rose Garden Avenue.

"It's about time you got here!" Ginny said she had on emerald spaghetti sundress with an ivory sweater and ivory sandals.

"Sorry some of us can't get out because we are going to see our sister slash bff." I said, "So how is my Nonie doing?"

"Nonie is doing well, she's wondering where her Aunt 'Mione is because she hasn't seen her in forever. And do you want to know why she hasn't seen her Aunt 'Mione in forever?" Ginny asked rhetorically. I just answered her by rolling my eyes while taking a bite of my Raspberry Walnut Salad "she hasn't seen her Aunt 'Mione in forever because her Aunt 'Mione is obsessed with her age old job of finding the infamous Draco Malfoy, when what I think is that she needs to stop its been six years since the war and she has had the case for five and a half years and has yet to turn up with anything but she wont give up for some reason. Mione you gave up on the Jammerson case after two years and it's not because someone else took it over, well Mary did after a while, or anything else. Jammerson was exactly like Malfoy in all aspects the only difference I can find is that Jammerson never gave you trouble. And 'Mione after all these years I figure that the Ministry would defiantly say that he's dead they let Mary do that after a couple of weeks on the Jammerson case. Hermione what has made you be so obsessed with Malfoy? You didn't get along at Hogwarts so why's it that he is always on your mind? You're always working on his case these days and yes I know that is partly due to the fact that there are only three people still in the state of 'unknown' after the war and I know Mary has those two cases close to completed but Mons why don't you let Mary have the Malfoy case also? 'Mione I love you with all the love I can for my sister and best friend but why don't you just give up?"

"Ginners, I don't know if I'm obsessed with Malfoy I guess it's mainly that I grew up with him teasing me during all of my teenage years. But Draco isn't always on my mind I think of other things also, he just my one case that I've worked on forever and now he's my only case so I want to get it resolved, and if I gave the case to Mary I wouldn't get that felling of self satisfaction. And I love you too Gin but I cant give up there is just something about the case itself that won't let me give up, its like I feel obligated to solve this case until the very end and besides I have a tea with Narcissa today to see if she has any new information; Her and Lucius have been trying to find him since the war, I don't know if I could deal as strongly as they have if my child was missing since the end of a war, could you."

"Okay fine, but Mon," she paused and took a deep breath, "you need to take care of yourself and get your own life also outside of work and Malfoy, which is still work, so please just go out with a few of us girls on Thursday and put on some make up and give yourself a treat and you cant work on the case at all while we are out okay?" I guess she took my silence as and answer because she asked for the check and told me to take care as she left me there to think. Had I really been obsessing about the Malfoy case so long that I didn't have a social life anymore? Had it really been five and a half years that I've had the case? And what did I have to show for it? Nothing that's what I mean yeah I know that he's not in England and he isn't in Australia but I have no leads and no other information. Hopefully this tea with Narcissa will give me something because if not I think I'm only going to work on the case until Mary completes hers and then I guess I'll call him either M.I.A. or dead. And what did she mean I needed to take care of myself? I was always clean was she talking about my clothes then? They were in good shape to though, today I donned an ivory blouse with a black with ivory pinstriped blazer and pants to match my shoes were black ballet flats, I didn't see anything wrong with the out fit.

I looked down at my wrist to see what time it was 1:20, I best be off if I want to make it to the Malfoy Estates by 1:30. You see since wars end the Malfoy's have moved from their Manor that sat on a mere 2 acres to the Estates that the house is cushioned on an acre of land itself, just as it was at the Manor but instead of the other acre being split around the house there are 8 acres of land surrounding the house. As I got to the gate the magical voice rang out asking for the password. I recited the password that I could say in my sleep "Draco lives on let the truth of his legacy live and help us bring him home again." The voice then asked for my name and date of birth and reason to be at the Estates. After the voice finally rang "enter" the gates opened and I was greeted by the Malfoy's lone surviving albino peacock Delilah Jane I petted her beak and gave her some food and then got on to the thersal pulled carriage and rode all the way up to the house. When I arrived at the door Narcissa met me as if she had been waiting for me after I hugged her I broke the silence by saying "hello Cissa, how are you?"

She gave me a rare genuine smile and answered with a happy note in her voice, so much had changed since Draco had gone missing, and I mean so much had changed within her since I got the case, so to see her happy gave me a glimmer of hope. "Hi Hermione, I'm as well as one could expect I don't know where my baby boy is and he is my one heir. Have you found out any new information?" I just shook my head as I was about to ask what had made her so happy she shoved a letter under my nose. I took it and looked at her only response was to smile bigger and tell me to read it.

'Dearest Mother and Father,

I'm well how are you? I know you two are concerned about me and where I am but I cant tell you, not now at least. But as soon as my situation has changed I will let you two know immediately. However I will tell you two all that I can. I am not highly regarded as I used to be while I am in pain here I am growing stronger and when I get back you won't be able to recognize me, I've changed…a lot until you see me you would not be able to even begin to know how much I've changed. Well one thing that has changed is my hair color it is now black with blue tips, a few of the guys I hang around with said that blonde was just to much of a rich snob colour I don't get it either but they said that I gave off a "bad arse" attitude so they said that it was more fitting something else that has changed is my eye colour all I did was a simple colour spell so now instead of having my blue-gray eye colour I have electric green eyes. I'm living with a couple of guys and a dog, we have actually formed a band I think they called it a "garage band" I think it just means we are undiscovered; the people seem to like us a lot. Well parents I must go now but thank you for believing in may safe return, and I'm sorry that I haven't been in contact for the past six years but I'm fine but as I said I must go. Oh and mother can you give the note that I have attached to Hermione Granger, that is still her name or is she a Weasley now, thank you and yes I have charmed it to where only she will be able to open it.

Love,

Draco Lucius Malfoy'

Narcissa then handed me the second letter that was addressed to me. I opened it to read what it read however instead of any real content it simply read:

'Hermione,

Thank you. And please don't give up on me.

My love,

Draco Lucius Malfoy'

I looked up at Narcissa with tears in my eyes. And she knew just as I did that he was in my life already as someone that I didn't know or recognize but I was close to, all due to being assigned his case. Narcissa and I just hugged and cried it out how could I be so close but be so far? I am happy that I know that Draco is alive but where is he? Lucius came along sometime during our session and kissed his wife's head and just hugged us while patting our backs and resting his head on his wife's about five minutes later we went into the parlor and had green herbal candy cane tea and talked about where he could be. I left a while later thinking of Draco and how no matter how much I would have once hated the fact but he was in my life…now and forever.

I arrived back at work an hour later apologizing to Mary about how late I was but I explained the new information I had found "Mary I've found him, well not really but I know he is alive his mother and father got a letter from him and I got a letter from him also. So now I can write him off as alive but I want to know where he is; and that is like a quarter of the job is to find out just where the missing are its not the most important but it is a part I know they don't care if we do have it but I do." Mary just laughed and gave me a hug and said this was the happiest she has ever seen me.

"Ms. Granger, you have just received a message from an unknown caller," Carter said as she leaned her head in through the door, I motioned for her to enter.

"What's the message Carter," I asked genuinely wanting to know when ever my friends called Carter could recognize their voices immediately and when she didn't know who it was she was required to ask who it was "why where you not able to get the name?"

"The caller said to meet them at 'Le Crème de le Coeur' at 7 o'clock and to tell the wait staff that you are here with 'Blau' and they will know where to take you and I wasn't able to grab the name because when I answered all the caller said was 'tell Hermione Granger to meet me at 'Le Crème de le Coeur' at 7 tell her to tell the wait she is there with Blau they know what to do from there' and hung up on me. Oh well I guess his name is Blau," I then dismissed Carter and looked at Mary, who would want to meet me there? It was such a fancy luncheonette you had to know someone who worked there to be able to even get on the waitlist to eat there in two years and this couldn't have been planned a while back it had to be a spur of the moment idea. I looked at my clock it was 3 I still had two hours before I could get off work might as well try to figure out some places that Malfoy could be.

When I looked up I saw Mary gathering her things to leave for the day, I looked at my watch '5:30' as I started gathering my things my mobile started ringing

"(Say a little prayer for you) the moment I wake up before I put on my make up (make up) I say a little (prayer for you) While combing my hair now I wonder what dress to wear now (wear now) I say a little (prayer for you) Forever forever you'll stay in my heart and I will love you forever and ever we never will part and I will love you together together that's how it must be to live without you would only mean heartbreak for me…"

I picked up my phone that was the song that has always made me think of him the last of the song was so true I was heartbroken ever since he left me all those years ago my friends never knew so they never knew how much I hurt every day thinking of him, everything I did I was thinking of him and what his reaction would have been, he would be proud…I think. "Hello?" it was an unknown number.

"You look perfect like you always do, please don't worry too much about me when things are how they need to be for our perfect life you will have me again. I promise you that today and Mona…I was wondering that when I can come back to you…if you would do me the honors of being married to the most wonderful woman on the Earth, you are so persistent and work to get what you want, if you say yes then tomorrow I will have a ring on your desk." I knew who it was but how did he get my number I haven't heard from him in six years and I didn't even get to hear from him much six years ago I was on the go with my two best friends looking for the damned Horcrux's I got to see him on occasion, mainly in my dreams, we dated from first to seventh year I only went to the ball with Krum because we couldn't go together and, at the time, Krum was still in the closet and so was his husband.

I was crying when I answered, "my swain you have been my husband since the day we met and I would love to be your wife, I have not been on a date since the last time we went out. I love you but I don't know when I will see you again if I can see you again within a year I will say yes but if I can not I don't think I can wait that long. I'm still a young woman and I need to know if I will ever be able to have a family or not with the man I love. I need to know. I love you with all my heart always have and always will but I want a family." My only response was the dial tone on the other end after a short 'I love you too, forever my inamorata'. The ball was back in his court if he could be back with me within a year my life would be all the best while I don't know what my future holds with the love of my life I do know that I still need to get home and take a shower and get ready to see this 'Blau'.

**Disclaimer: really if was the real author of this wonderful book series do you really think that I would be writing on this site? All credit goes to the great J.K. Rowling for inventing the characters and letting people like me make fan fictions dedicated to our favorite characters ****J**** the song also belongs to Glee its called "I say a little prayer" basically all I own is my iPod, Nonie, Mary, Carter, Jammerson, and Delilah Jane (even if I do hate peacocks and peahens). Note: yes I know that a peacock is a male and Delilah Jane is a girl's name (peahen) but a member of the peafowl species can change its sex so that's Delilah Jane's story…aka I felt to lazy to go back and change it Oh and the clothes will be on my homepage if you want to see what they look like...I will update with each chapter**

**1-09-2010 looking for Hermione's outfit at the first**


	2. Chapter 2

After I got done with my shower I blew dried my hair and then curled my hair into waves. I went into my closet still thinking about my call earlier after work when I saw the dress that he loved more than anything as I ran my hand over the fabric my mind flashed back to the last time we went on a date.

"_Where are we going?" I asked laughing, my sweet fallen angel loved to take me out without me knowing where we were going._

"_You'll see baby, you love it, and might I say you look amazing in that dress, whoever chose it for you has great taste," I started laughing harder, I love this idiot._

"_Why yes I do believe that my wonderful lover has exceptional taste, he even knows how to dress himself without my help, not that I really objectify to helping him dress." We went dress shopping earlier this year just because he wanted me to have something to show off my "wonderful" figure, the dress had a sweetheart top that was crimson that went to mid calf and he bought me a gold scarf to go with it. He was wearing a tux with a gold tie on to match my scarf._

"_Oh really well I might have to talk to this 'wonderful lover' of yours I might want to take a few tips from him" Darkness said huskily in front of me. I muttered a simple "mhm" before leaning my head up to kiss him. We stayed embraced like that for god knows how long. "Mmm baby we might want to get inside before you freeze your cute little butt off." Darkness said after we broke our kiss, like I do often when I am with him I laughed and playfully hit his shoulder, which seeing as I was still blindfolded and couldn't see his expression, although I know it was the fake hurt, he told me "baby that hurt why would you do that to me?"_

_Again I laughed, "Oh you are such a baby," I said jokingly "how about a kiss will that make it all better?" After he said yes I leaned up again and kissed him on the lips short and sweetly. "Now, how about we get inside? Well if you every want to see my 'cute little butt' anymore because I'm sure your correct that I'll freeze it off" as we walked in I was instantly greeted with warm air hitting my face, I didn't realize until that moment just how cold it was outside._

_As my angel took off my blindfold he whispered in my ear "happy anniversary my inamorata" I turned around with tears in my eyes after five years he was still treating me as if it was our first year, taking me out for our anniversary, most guys would have stopped by year two because they don't think that its worth it anymore. I guess that when you come from a family like his, you try to keep your love happy no matter what the cost is._

"_Thank you my swain, I do believe that I couldn't love you anymore than I do now…even if you did, like always, spend to much on me," I then tiptoed and kissed him._

"_Sweetheart I could never spend to much on you, what I spend on you is not because I want to show off my wealth it is just because I want to show you how much I love you and yes I know that you don't need the extravagant things, you have told me time and time again, but I want for you to have the best. And I do not think that I could love you anymore than I do now either, you are in my heart forever baby." For the rest of the night we talked, we sat in the farthest back left corner in the dark, at the end of the dinner we danced to the music that was playing softly in the background at about midnight he walked me to me my house. _

_When we got there the fat lady woke and started speaking "Goodness gracious girl, Harry and Ron have been looking for you for the last few hours I think they wanted help on homework, really those to should learn how to do their own homework. Any way time to go boy kiss her and get going its not your night for patrolling so you will only have a little grace from the professors only after you tell them that you were treating this girl here to a date, well from all but Flitch. Okay I'm going to shut my eyes for a bit so you two can say goodnight." _

_After she shut her eyes I turned and faced him and we just stayed there staring into each others eyes and holding hands for what seemed like for ever but not long enough at the same time. He then leaned down and kissed me on the lips and pulled away with out opening his eyes rested his forehead on mine and just breathed before uttering "I love you baby, happy anniversary."_

_I then kissed him back and then returned to our previous position before uttering "I love you more and happy anniversary we've made it five years baby." We then leaned in together and kissed again before saying 'goodnight' in unison. After he walked away I turned to the fat lady and said happily "we've made it five years can you believe it?" she just shook her head in as much shock as I am "Any way 'the swain and the sweet' thank you Goodnight Fat Lady."_

We were still in the hiding with our relationship, his parents would have never approved of him dating the likes of me, our fronts during the school day all came down during our secret dates, the house elves always thought it was so cute especially Dobby, who was surprising able to keep the secret from Harry. After some deliberation I decided that I would go ahead and wear the dress, there was no reason that I shouldn't be able to wear it again it was perfect and deserved more than just being worn once. After I chose my dress I went back to my room and pulled out my make up and started putting it on. Foundation, tan blush, gold eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara. I then went back into my walk in closet and changed into my dress and grabbed my gold scarf, I grabbed my strappy gold heels and walked to my bed and put them on before going back to my dresser and put on my diamond stud earrings and diamond neck less that he gave me on our second to last date. My phone started ringing again when I picked it up I looked at who was calling 'Viktor'. "Yes Viktor" I said while gathering things to put in my purse.

"Mione, why you got to assume that it's Viktor instantly," said the caller.

I started laughing "well Ronald because when I get a call from Viktor's phone my phone says that that's who is calling me so that's why I assumed it was him, anyway what do you want I have a…well I don't know what to call it but any way I'm supposed to be there in like half an hour."

"Oh okay," Ron put his hand on the mouthpiece and yelled at Viktor "Hey Viktor our Hermione has a date, I think can you believe it?" I just gasped so much for best friends being nice to me I heard Viktor yell back what sounded like 'it's happened! She is finally going out with someone, wow never though that this day would come' if only they knew the truth. "Any way Mione we were wondering if you would like to babysit while Viktor and I go out tomorrow, but if your busy its fine."

I laughed "yeah Ron sure I'll babysit while you to go out tomorrow I have nothing to do tomorrow, you know what call Harry and Ginny and why don't you two make it a double date like you used to and I can babysit all four of the kids." Ron just said ok yeah that would be fun bye and thanks. I then looked at my watch and set out but not after looking at my calendar to see what date it was, 15 September, our anniversary. That's why he proposed today he had to make up for the last 7 years, but I didn't care it was perfect, especially because he didn't spend a lot on me, now I just have to wait until tomorrow to know if I am going to be engaged or not.

When I arrived at the restaurant, I took a deep breath and entered. When I walked in I was overcome with a plethora of feelings, I stood there blinking my eyes over and over again I couldn't believe this is where our last date was at, he really did spoil me. The waiter asked for my coat and as he went to put it up in the closet another waiter in a red velveteen jacket asked for the name as I looked at him with a 'far off' gaze and said "Blau?"

"Oh yes, yes you must be Ms. Granger" I nodded not knowing if he wanted an answer or not "if you will follow me I'll lead you to Mr. Blau." The greeter, Nick I believe his nametag read, walked me to the farthest left corner in the restaurant, if only this night could be complete with me meeting my love. Nick gave me my menu and asked what I would like to drink; I looked down and just decided to go with the water they had given us to start, he said that he would be back in a bit to get our orders. Blau and I sat there in an awkward silence for a little while until he broke the silence.

"So Hermione, my I call you Hermione?" I just nodded take back by his sonorous voice the only other time that I had heard a voice so resonant was when my love was trying, and succeeding, to charm me into dating him all those years ago. "How are you? Might I say that your dress makes you look very pulchritudinous?" Really, what was this guy trying to get at?

"I'm good although I would be better if I knew just who you were," this earned a chuckle from my escort, " and you might, however I would have to disagree with you there I do not look, as you say, 'pulchritudinous' but I do look pleasant, I guess. So why am I here?" this earned another chuckle from my escort.

"Oh Hermione you are always the one to not want to beat around the bush and be ever so unpretentious. The reason I called you here was to talk, I miss you and I was wondering if you would give me a second chance." Blau said, all while I was wondering who he really was.

"Well," I retorted but then I stopped for two reasons one our food came and I didn't want the waiter to know what I conversation was over and two because memories came flooding back, second, I knew who it was. We dated before school and it was our brake up is that caused me to turn my now veiled fiancé, I think. Now thinking of it there was one other guy that spoke in such a sonorous voice.

_August 1_

"_Mimi, you are such a bookworm," he said I looked up to meet his gaze with tears in my eyes, "oh babe you know I didn't mean it like that its just that I wanted to go out before I have to go back to school and I wont be back until winter break and I'm really going to miss you" he said all whilst holding me and to my delight he didn't notice me giggling, my guess is that he though that I was hiccupping as I did when I cried._

"_Ok Deddy, lets go somewhere" I said as I stood from his embrace, my only response from him was him gasping. This caused a smirk to appear on my face "what" I said with fake innocence "I can't be cunning?" Deddy goes to a school called 'Hogwarts' he said I'm probably going to get in next year and then we could be together more often. He first went there last year this is his second year he's twelve and I'm ten but I'll be turning eleven in September, we have been a 'couple' for a year in October. It was actually our parents that introduced us when I was about five and they have encouraged us getting together ever since._

"_You know that type of attitude makes me fear that, if it weren't for your heritage, you would be in Slytherin." I laughed, he has already informed me of this fact time before and he's given me the jest of what the differences were between the houses. Slytherin was cunning and sly Gryffindor was brave and boastful Ravenclaw were smart and Hufflepuff were kind-hearted. From what I had heard about the "houses" my Deddy definitely belonged in Hufflepuff._

"_Well ok how about we go do something?" I said closing my book._

_*Flash Forward One Year*_

"_EDDY! EDDY! EDDY!" I yelled excitedly as I waved a letter in the air as I ran back to Ed's room, our parents just laughed, apparently someone decided that they didn't want to get up this morning so I did what any eleven year old would do. I jumped onto his bed that startled him a bit after he saw that it was me he grabbed me and pulled me down and held me with one arm wrapped around my waist. I laughed and struggled to get out of his grip. Finally I grew tired of struggling against him and simply talked to him as we lay, "Eddy, guess what," he mumbled something incoherent, "I got in, I'm going to Hogwarts with you, Eddy I'm a witch." I crooked my head to see what his face looked like I saw that he was sleeping so I decided that I had to find someway to wake him up. One was to kiss him the other was to come up with some lie, that wouldn't make him want to break up with me after some contemplation I chose the first it was a sure fire way. _

_So I turned over in his arms I kissed him square on the lips but as I moved to end the kiss he moved to deepen the kiss, I laughed, but kissed him back after we pulled back he said "Mimi I sure could get used to waking up like that. What was your news?"_

"_You wish Eddy besides you have morning breath, yuck! But I was telling you as you so rudely slept though that I got in Eddy I'm going to Hogwarts with you in the fall, I'm a witch." I said sitting cross-legged on his bed beside him as he moved to sit up in his bed. He laughed._

"_Yeah I'm sorry I couldn't tell you but unless you go there or have a child that goes there nobody can know about it but about the witch thing, I could have told you that you did after all put a spell on me…ok that was cheesy." I laughed but agreed. _

"_Eddy can you do something for me," he thought about it for a second and then said yes "well…can you go brush because I wasn't lying about your morning breath." He laughed but complied but not after breathing into my face._

"Well," I repeated "I don't know Cedric give me twenty-four hours I'm just not sure right now but tomorrow I will."

"Okay Hermione all I want is for you to be happy and even if you asked me to wait a million years I would, you are and will always be my first true love and I will do anything for you." Cedric said finally leaning into the light and I gasped his hair used to be a beautiful dirty blonde and now it was a dark brown with purple streaks, one of my favorite colours'.

"Eddy, what happened to your hair?" I asked still in shock that he would change so much over the time we spent away from each others but at the same time I was surprised that this was the only changes that had occurred in him.

"Well, Mimi, I remembered that you loved purple when we were together so ever since I left seven years ago I added purple to remember you, one of my roomies actually did the same but his is blue and we call him purpurrot but he said that if he had to colour his hair also, because we all added a colour to our hair that was not a 'normal' hair colour, he would go with his love's favorite colour also and he did blue. I laughed because he is a wizard also, although nobody knows it but us, and he was in your grade so I was joking that it was the same girl because his girl loved the same colours' as you. He laughed and said that any girl I was with he wouldn't get with." While Cedric said this I saw the same glint that appeared in his eye when he had a mischievous idea. I then looked down at my food scared suddenly my avocado-tomato melt didn't look quite as appetizing as it did when it came out. Cedric then slid out from his side of the table and came around to my side and extended his arm I looked back at him as if he had grown another head (a/n omg 3 heads (sorry I am a teen after all)? FLUFFY THE THREE HEADED DOG -_-). "What Mimi? All I want is a dance can you at least do that for me?" I swallowed my saliva and nodded at that time Ced's and my song came on, "okay that's just coincidental." I laughed nervously as he led me out onto the floor.

_Every day  
She works so hard  
Pushing and pushing it through  
She has to show  
Everyone she knows  
That she is strong enough  
To pull through  
But does she not see  
She's already  
_"So what have you been doing?" I asked trying to break the silence which was somehow a mixture between awkward and comforting as we stood there on the floor swaying.

"Nothing really, been playing in a band with my 'boys' and working and what's taken up most of my time, thinking of you," Cedric said with his arms around my waist staring into my eyes with a deep passion that he had never shown before.

_Strong enough  
No need to fight any more  
Strength to show  
That you are worth so much more  
Show yourself  
And don't be afraid  
For you won't fall  
Cause you're strong enough  
For me_

"Eddy, I can't say that I haven't though of you also in the last fourteen years but I moved on and I though of you a lot during my fourth year how could you enter that damned tournament? Did you not realize that you could have died like some have in the past but you had an even greater chance because of the cup being a porkey and meeting Voldemort your lucky all you got was a scar and not death the curse barley skimmed you that's the only reason that you are alive and talking to me at this moment." I would have continued scolding him when I saw something in his eyes sorrow. "Deddy, how could you have acted like you didn't know me at all when I was in school with you? We were so happy that I had gotten in and then I got there and you broke up with me and never tried talking to me again until the Qudditich World Cup when we met up with your dad and Arthur and Ginny and Harry and Ron and Fred and George and yet even then you ignored me, I thought we were closer than that, you were my best friend in the entire world until Christmas Break my first year and then when we arrived home and it was Christmas all you got me was nothing and I got you that electric that you had been looking at that cost me a good 200 pounds you didn't spend anything on me. Do you know how much that hurt the twelve year old me? Now I'm a lot stronger than that I don't care if you got me anything, well not as much." I said determined to make him rue the day.

_She feels so lost  
Alone in the dark  
No one is around  
She has to help herself out  
She fights all day  
And through the night  
She feels so alone  
Like she's so weak  
That no one cares for her  
But she's_

"Mimi, my friends were bagging on me because I was serious with a first year, I was thirteen I gave into peer pressure and I didn't have any money to get you anything I was going to get you a promise ring, which I did buy you and I was going to save for another occasion but when we sit down I'll give it to you, from Vrai Amore when I went to Hogsmed but I didn't have any money but what I spent on buying you candy I know I could have not bought you some one week but I was always happy to see your face when you ate some of the candy. And I'm sorry I stopped talking to you but you just seemed so happy and when I did see you in the hallway you gave me a death glare, and at the cup I was going to try to talk to you more but I didn't have anytime with just you and me and that's what I wanted, I'm sorry. And I loved the electric you got me. Do you want to know the only reason I entered the tournament and risked my entire life?" I nodded, this boy has confused me ever since I met him, but that's what I couldn't get enough of at the same time, "the reason I entered the tournament was because I was hoping that you would talk to me again and I thought that if my life ended I would be alright as long as you talked to me and if you didn't then my world was already over with so what would be the point of living with out my world? Manna I just wanted a chance to talk to you and I decided to do something big and out there and I know that I caught your attention…when you wacked me with Hogwarts: a History volume 2, that book had to be at least two meters think, that hurt, bad." After he made his speech back to me we just stood there on the floor not talking but looking into each others eyes, thinking.  
_Strong enough  
No need to fight any more  
Strength to show  
That you are worth so much more  
Show yourself  
And don't be afraid  
For you won't fall  
Cause you're strong enough  
For me  
_Could this all be true? Could he have wanted to give me a ring all those years ago? But couldn't afford it, it doesn't matter and then entering the damned Triwizard Tournament to gain my attention, I can't believe this and yet something in my heart tells me it's true. Probably because back when I knew him he could never lie to me and I think that the Hufflepuff in him forbids him from being able to successfully._  
Don't be afraid  
You always have me  
So your strong enough  
So please let go  
And let us know  
You're strong enough  
Don't run and hide  
You won't fall  
You're strong enough  
For me_

"Mimi," I answered with an 'hmm' against his chest "you are the strongest person that I know; you must know how rare that is to run across these days. Whatever you do you won't fail, just remember to keep your head held high because a million people would pay to see you fall shows what they know though because you wont fall, you are my strength from the day I met all those years ago whenever I felt like it was time to give up I just thought of you and I was able to keep going." I lifted my head at that point and he leaned down and kissed me as though nothing had ever changed between us, however I didn't kiss back "Manna what's wrong?"

I sighed I knew what was wrong and it didn't have anything to do with him "Ced, I love you I do but I'm not in love with you, I was proposed to today but I don't know if I'm engaged or not because it all depends upon if I'm going to see him in a year or not and I never meant to lead you on but no matter what I'm going to love him and I don't know if that's ever going to be able to change no matter who I marry." I said breaking down my barriers and decided to be honest with him.

"Well Manna, whoever this guy is he is a very, very lucky bloke and I hope he knows it," I mumbled 'me too' "but Manna, don't ever think that you were leading me on I just received mixed signals because you were giving off the air of in love and I thought that it was because of me, but don't worry I'm never going to consider you a 'tease' you are my bookworm and Manna if it doesn't work out between you and this bloke just remember that I am always here I may only be your second choice but it is better than not ever being in your life at all because I know how that is and I don't like it at all." Cedric just hugged me and pulled me out to exam me from arms length while whipping the tears from my eyes he then planted a kiss on my forehead and muttered 'very lucky bloke indeed'. We talked the rest of the night and then parted our ways but not before Cedric invited me to go see him and his band, The Mythologicals, on Saturday at 9 pm at the Towne Bar. I said that I would go, it would be something good and who know I may take a few of my friends he laughed and said that would be perfect.

**Disclaimer: really don't own anything that you have read about in the book meaning in this chappie I own the make up and dress, Nick and the other dude and the attire, the restaurant, the song, the electric, the store and promise ring, jewelry Hermione is wearing, Cedric's attire and the band yeah that's all and I don't even really own the song, see my best friend came up with the song but on YouTube () it is me that is singing the song so we will say that's who is singing the song in the story I guess…**


	3. Chapter 3

"Carter do I have any messages?" I asked the secretary as I arrived to work the next day, she looked up and shook her blonde head as she said 'no ma'am' I knocked on Mary's door to tell her I was there.

"Hermione what happened to you? You seem so happy it's wired you weren't even this happy yesterday, now I'm starting to become afraid, do I need to take you to saint Murongos?" She asked jokingly.

"No Mary, I just had a good night and then yesterday after you left I got a call and it was great. Mary, I'm sorry if this is actually super rude because it's not true but are you pregnant?" I said noticing that she had put on some weight during the past few months.

"Yes I am, Oliver was so happy when we found out, our baby is due in December we aren't going to see the sex until I deliver we think it will be a good surprise," as Mary stood up she twirled showing her slightly baby bumped form. This was good news for her and Oliver because they had both been told that neither of them would be able to have kids unless they adopted and now that they had their own on the way this was worth a celebration.

"Wow that's so great, you, me, Oliver, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Viktor, Carter, Lacey, Annalisa, and Desire need to get together not only because of you being pregnant but because we haven't hung out in forever." Mary nodded at this, when we started working with each others Mary and I decided that it would be best to get along and after we started hanging out we found out how much we had in common. We also found out small facts that lead her to introducing me to her friends and family and me introducing her to my friends and family which actually caused her to become engaged to Oliver.

"You know what we do. And we will also be able to celebrate coming to an end in our cases from the war, well minus Malfoy, when are you going to totally give up on him?" Mary asked walking over to me to give me a hug.

"Mary I don't think I can do that…he was my torture but what encouraged me to do my best. I guess, like I told Ginny yesterday, that I want to finish it because it's instilled in my heart now." I said tears willingly but also unwillingly balling up in my eyes.

"'Monie if I knew it wasn't possible due to the fact you haven't seen a guy that wasn't family to you in years I would have thought that you were the pregnant one just by how your emotions are crazy these days. But I know you cant give up on him but maybe you should I'm going to finish this case tonight and all that will be left is Malfoy and you, however let me tell you crying won't get you any farther in your case…unfortunately but the blood sweat and tears have gotten you this far so maybe it will who knows but you are strong you know that right?" I laughed because that was the speech Cedric gave me last night basically, just not as wordy, after drying my eyes I left to my office. Wondering what was in store.

As I opened the door I was flooded with an abundance of emotions however none of them made my heart swell, they did just the opposite my heart sank into a dismal abyss aside from a bouquet of calla lilies on my desk but no box with a ring. I walked over to the flowers to read the card and after a bit of searching I found it, the card was simple in design and with a saying that held everything for me "I'm sorry my sweet-The Swain" after reading it I knew that it was over before it started but I couldn't believe it I was crying silently now I sat behind my desk with my head in my hands. There was a knock at my door so I dried my eyes and called for the person to enter. It was Carter.

"'Ello Ms. Hermione, I was feeling sick so I was going to see if it was if it was alright for me to go home early, Ms. Hermione" Carter said.

"Oh what um yeah sure just make sure it's alright with Mary." I said still in a daze, she said 'ok' and bowed out. At noon I finally left my office after doing nothing all day long and knocked on Mary's' door. "Hey, Mary can I come in?" She yelled yeah come on in. "Mary, do you want to go get lunch?" I asked her.

That one comment caused for her to look up, perhaps it could have been the infliction in my voice when I spoke or perhaps simply the question itself but whatever it was cause for her to look up at me and hurry to side at break neck speed. I cried and cried and cried I have no clue how long I stayed there crying but I could honestly care less because I just needed someone to cry on and I know that Mary knew that because she just stayed there and didn't ask any questions. After all I had left were dry tears Mary ordered some Romanian food to come to the office while I cleaned up. We ate in silence.

"Hermione?" she said tenderly, I looked up for her to continue, "'Mione, what's wrong? You have never cried at work and you usually just work straight through lunch, your not being yourself here lately."

I looked up my face still blotchy from the silent tears that I had been secretly crying, "I don't get real love, I am going to have to settle for second best, not true love…everlasting love" as I said this a fresh wave of tears hit me with full force.

"Come again?" a confused Mary asked.

I recapped the story to her starting with the mysterious phone call from Blau then the call from my Swain to the non date-date last night to coming to work and the note. She just stood there while I exploded with everything I had needed to say but had no one lend an ear to hear.

**Disclaimer: Umm do you recognize it? Yes. Then I must not own it, do you not recognize it? Then I must own it, well kinda, in my world, in my head, where I own more things than my laptop and iPod… Okay and sorry this one isn't really that much like my other chapters but I wanted to get another chapter up for this one so it was kind of rushed and I had worked on it for a while but then my old comp crashed so I had to wait to be able to work on it so then I had changed a lot between my old writing style and current style and it hadn't been able to progress with my story as was so yeah and now I'm babbleing so I'm going to get off of here and go write some more.**

**XOXO**

**-unrequriedloveby2  
**


End file.
